dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurusu House
The Kurusu House is the primary location where the Daily Life With A Monster Girl series occurs. Located in Tokyo, the Kurusu House is the home residence of the Kurusu family, and more particularly the home residence of Kimihito Kurusu due to his parent's living abroad due to their careers. Originally a typical modern Japanese home, the house has since been renovated multiple times, increasing in size and faculties, to cater for the needs of its various house guests. Following an incident where the house's attic collapsed into the floor below, the house's occupants were forced to go on a vacation while the necessary repairs were carried out. Layout *The house is divided into separate rooms in a typical western layout. *From the entrance foyer the dining area is accessible from the immediate door on the left, the dining area also contains the kitchen area. *The right-hand door in the foyer across from the dining area leads to the lounge. Tenant Rooms ;Kmihito’s Room : Kimihito Kurusu's room is located on the second floor and is a typical bedroom in western style. ;Miia’s Room : Miia's room is a typical westernized room with large windows and bright decorations. While she possesses a bed of her own, Miia habitually sneaks into Kurusu's room to sleep with him. ;Papi’s Room : Papi’s room is dominated by her overly plush bed, with various pillows having been nestled at various corners of the room. Located on the second floor with direct access to the balcony, Suu also seems to reside in this room due to the presence of a kiddie pool presumably left for her to rest within. ;Centorea’s Room : Centorea Shianus' room is noted to be the only one decorated in traditional Japanese style. As Centaurs do not need beds to sleep on, Centorea chose to cover the floor with tatami mats instead of carpet and opted to decorate the entire room in Japanese style. Centorea also has her armour and weapons on display in her room. ;Meroune’s Room : Meroune Lorelei’s room is an indoor pool located near the bathroom on the first floor. The pool is 15 meters deep, with its own filtration system. The water temperature is apparently kept warm enough for humans, but just a bit too cold for lamias. It also has a closet where she keeps her clothes. ;Rachnera’s Room : Rachnera Arachnera's room is located in the house's attic. Accessed via a pulldown ladder on the second floor, Rachnera keeps various artworks on the room's ceiling and prefers to sleep on hammocks instead of a typical bed; although she does seem to have one. She also has a spinning wheel here presumably to spin her threads for unknown uses. The room is directly above Kimihito’s room. ;Lala’s Room : Lala's room has yet to be shown. Gallery File:KimihitoHouse1.png File:KimihitoHouse2.png File:KimihitoHouse3.png File:KimihitoHouse4.png File:KimihitoHouse5.png File:KimihitoHouse6.png File:KimihitoHouse7.png File:KimihitoHouse8.png File:KimihitoHouse9.png File:KimihitoHouse10.png File:KimihitoHouse11.png File:KimihitoHouse13.png File:KimihitoHouse14.png File:KimihitoHouse15.png File:KimihitoHouse16.png File:KimihitoHouse17.png File:KimihitoHouse18.png File:KimihitoHouse19.png File:KimihitoHouse20.png File:KimihitoHouse25.png File:KimihitoHouse26.png File:KimihitoHouse27.png File:KimihitoHouse28.png File:KimihitoHouse30.png File:KimihitoHouse31.png File:KimihitoHouse32.png File:AnimeKurusuHouse1.png File:LiveVideoMiia12.png File:AnimeKurusuHouse2.png File:AnimeKurusuHouse3.png File:AnimeKurusuHouse4.png File:LiveVideoMiia10.png File:LiveVideoMiia16.png File:LiveVideoCentorea2.png File:AnimeHouseRoof.png File:AnimeKurusuHouse5.png File:AnimeKurusuHouse6.png File:AnimeKurusuHouse7.png File:AnimeKurusuHouse8.png File:AnimeKurusuHouse9.png File:AnimeKurusuHouse10.png File:AnimeKurusuHouse11.png File:LiveVideoMeroune2.png Trivia *The house seems to be riddled with hidden cameras that were possibly placed during the house's various renovations. It is unknown whether they were placed for security reasons for the host family or for documentation purposes of the various liminal house stayers. It is also unknown whether any of the house's occupants know about the cameras. *Both the lounge and dining rooms possess large television sets. *Possibly due to the lack of windows, her use of tatami mats, and her own horse fur, Centorea's room reportedly "smells like a barn" according to Ren Kunanzuki. *Despite numerous remodeling ventures, the outside of the house never seems to change. Category:Locations